warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:EulenFreak99
Bild hier ist es =3 17:00, 28. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Pic :3 Hey, Ich hab mal ein Bild für dich gemalt, sieht leider nicht soo toll aus, ist mein erster versuch mit Fellmuster, also nicht nur einfarbig ^^ Vielleicht gefällt es dir ja trotzdem :) <33333333 lg 18:42, 18. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Bildileinchen für dich<3 Hi Euli habe gesehen das ich dir noch kein Bild gemacht habe also dachte ich mir : rann an die arbeit und habe dir dieses Bild gemacht hoffe es gefählt dir LG Mais ForYOU hallo euliii <333333 Schattenpelz123 (Diskussion) 11:48, 11. Mai 2013 (UTC) Bildchen for you Hier ist ein Bild for you Euli <33333333333333333 Schattenpelz123 (Diskussion) 18:36, 17. Mai 2013 (UTC) Nur für dich.<33333333333333 Aww Awwww wie Sweet *o* Der ist soo niedlich, danke *________* 21:41, 18. Mai 2013 (UTC) Bildcheeeeen euli<33333333333333 hier mal ein bild für dich^^^ ich finds süss Schattenpelz123 (Diskussion) 17:47, 30. Mai 2013 (UTC) Danke :) Ich hab dich auch lieb <333333333 Bleib auch so wie du bist :* 21:09, 1. Jun. 2013 (UTC) geiles Bild! Richtig richtig '''geil :D Danke^^ 14:17, 9. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Danke <3 Danke für das schöne Bild *-* Am besten unterschreibst du auf den Diskussinsseiten immer mit 4 Tilden ( ~ ) dann wird auf deine Seite verlinkt und man weiß direkt das der Beitrag von dir kommt :D Das Bild ist echt mega schön *o* lg 13:54, 23. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hier hay, hier das ist für dich liebe Euli. Lg deine 16:05, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Für dich ein kleins bildchen ;P thumb|center|400px|Ich hoffe das es dir gefällt Hey Eulii komm bitte wieder in den Chat. Wir sind alle traurig das du gegangen bist :'( Wir haben es doch nicht so gemeint. Komm bitte wieder und wir reden mit dir über alles ,ok ? *hug* Ganz liebe Grüße Tüpfelherz Bild Hier ist das bild hoffe es gefällt dir :) GLG Bloody (Diskussion) 20:08, 28. Jul. 2013 (UTC)thumb|^^ Danke :O Das bild ist einfach nur der hammer tausend dank ;) bleib du auch so wie du jetzt bist ^^ xD GLG Bloody (Diskussion) 12:31, 29. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :D Hab ein bild für dich :D hoffe es gefällt dir ;) thumb|:D HDL deine Bloody (Diskussion) 13:30, 7. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Das Verlinken von Usern, Artikeln etc. Hallo, Also ich erklär dir jetzt mal wie es am besten geht :D Das Verlinken von Benutzern: Das kannst du auch 2 weisen machen, ich erkläre dir mal beide :D '''Erste: 1. Du gehst auf die Seite des Benutzers den du verlinken willst und kopierst '''den Link der Benutzerseite (Also oben in der "Adresszeile" den Link kopieren 2. Du gehst auf die Seite wo du den User verlinken möchtest 3. Du klickst auf Bearbeiten und klickst oben in der Bearbeitungsleiste das 3. teil an (rechts neben dem "i" für Kursiv), dann müsste ein kaste erscheinen 4. Du fügst in der '''oberen Leiste den Link des Users ein und in der unteren Zeile gibst du ein wie der Link "heißen" soll, also zB. Euli , wenn er auf deine Seite verlinken soll , und dann klickst "Externe URL verlinken" an 5. Speichern und fertig, dann müsste es richtig verlinkt sein :) So gehts auch, vllt sogar einfacher: 1. Du gehst auf die Seite wo du den User verlinken möchtest 2. Dort, wo du ihn verlinken möchtest musst es es bearbeiten (wer hätts gedacht? :'D) 3. Du schreibst es so hin: [*Name*] (nur ohne die Sterne ^^) Info: Die Eckigen Klammern machst du mit Alt Gr + 8 und Alt Gr + 9 Den Strich mit Alt Gr + > < Das Verlinken von Artikeln/Seiten: 1. Du gehst auf die Bearbeitungsseite da wo du ein Artikel/Seite verlinken möchtest 2. Wenn du zB. "Brombeerkralle" verlinken möchtest, machst du 2 Eckklammern ([ vor und 2 Eckklammern ( ]) nach dem Wort also so: [*[ Brombeerkralle]*] Nur ohne Sternchen Dann müsste es schon fertig sein :D ich hoffe ich konnte helfen :) lg 19:56, 13. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Bild Ich hoffe es is okay,mein erster versuch xD thumb|Andy sixx Andy sixx :D GGLG Bloody (Diskussion) 13:38, 22. Aug. 2013 (UTC) O.o warum bist du grad wieder gegeangen? :/ Bloody (Diskussion) 13:27, 23. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Hi.. Ich wollt nur nochmal sagen das es mir echt verdammt leid tut :/ ps.Ich werd ein emo bleiben Naja LG Bloody (Diskussion) 19:19, 24. Aug. 2013 (UTC) HI Schade das du nicht kommen kannst :/ ,naja viel spaß ^^ klar sag ich es den anderen im chat bescheid LG Horror-Bro ^^ Hallu Hey Horror-Bro mir war lw und ich wollte einfach mal Hi schreiben :'D Naja HDL Blutklaue Rebel for ever Heii c: Ich bin Hawkfrost1315 awa du kannst mich auch einfach nur Hawky nennen :3 Ich liebe und lebe auch für diese musik *~* <3 hihii c; :b <(^.^)> Glg Hawkyy ; Hawkfrost1315 (Diskussion) 20:57, 28. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ^^ Hallu Horror-Bro,ich weiß ja nicht ob du heute noch ihn den chat kommst,da wollt ich dir sagen falls du nicht mehr kommst das ich hab ab freitag (also morgen) 2 tage nicht komme wegen konfer fahrt :/ naja GLG Blutklaue Rebel for ever Dankee *-* Dankee Eulii *__________* Das ist soo schön <33333333333 Ich werd immer so bleiben wie ich bin, versprochen! ♥ Hab dich gaaaanz doll lieb und nochmal danke <3 18:28, 23. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Hehehe xDD Liebe Euli das ist für dich xDD Ich hoffe es gefällt dir <3 Gaaanz lieben Gruß deine Grusel 21:12, 24. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ------------ Hallo,mir ist gerade aufgefallen,dass du den Film Hachiko kennst.Und ich finde ihn auch wirklich unglaublich traurig ,vor allem weil der Ganze Film ja auch noch auf einer wahren Begebenheit beruht...Ich hoffe das hier kommt jetzt nicht irgendwie komisch rüber oder so,aber ich finde es einfach schön,wenn ander User einen Film oder sonst irgenwas kennen,den man selber auch kennt. =D! ~''' Silbermohn (Diskussion) ~''' 20:51, 7. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Ah,okay,ich wusste gar nicht,dass der Film so bekannt ist...Ich bin im allgeimen nicht so zielstrebig,einen User anzuschreiben,da ich immer denke,vielleicht etwas falsch sagen zu können.Ist halt meine Art...;) [[Benutzer:Silbermohn|'~ '''Silbermohn '~']]' (Diskussion) 14:02 ,8. Dez 2013 (UTC) Silvester Hey :) ich wollt dir noch einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr wünschen :D Ich hoffe du kommst gut rein und feierst schön <33333333 thumb|leftlg 19:55, 31. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Supergeil xD Vielen Vilen dank für das Bild, ich bin dir sehr sehr dankbar ;) , ich hätte es mir nicht besser vorstellen können! Das Bild ist der Hammer, ich bin schwerst beeindrucht ;) Bis blad mal wieder im Chat dein Krähenstern <3 ;) Zeichenauftrag :3 xD Hay Euli,ich finds voll cool das du jz Aufträge annimmst :3 Hier is der ausgefüllte Stecki :3 : Geschlecht: Weiblich Alter: Kriegerin Fellmusterung: Schau auf meinem Profil unter Maisblüte :3 (Also eine weiße Kätzin mit einem braunen Kreis ums Auge(Dieser wäre dann warscheinlich grau oder schwarz :3) Felllänge:mittel. Fellfarbe:Komplett weiß,nur einen Kreis ums auge und dunkles längere Züpfel an den Ohren Fellpflege:gut gepflegt Augengröße:So Normal,also ein mittelding aus groß und mittel xD Augenfarbe:(in Farbe wäre es Grün) aber in schwarz weiß wäre es etwas helleres Grau Ohren: (bsp.) Mittel Groß, Fell puschel wie bei Luchs. Nasengröße: (bsp.) Mittel(Kleiner als Augen aber etwas weiter oben liegend(Fast zwischen den Augen,aber nur Fast) Soll etwas süß aussehn xD Nasenfarbe: (bsp.) Hell grau Blick der Katze: Freundlich,Süß,Gutgelaunt Wäre voll cool wenns klappen würde :3 Deine [[User:Smaragdbeere|''C'o'r''''n'y'']]'' Cupcakes all around the world ♫♥♥'' 11:29, 25. Mai 2014 (UTC) Zeichnen ^^ Hey Euli! Ich habe gesehen, wie bombastisch deine Bilder aussehen und wollte dir hier eine beschreibng geben, nach der du, wenn du willst, eine Katze malen kannst. Geschlecht: Weiblich Alter: Kriegerin, aber noch ziemlich jung Fellmusterung: Eigentlich einfarbig, aber vereinzelt so winzige sprenkel, die aussehen, wie kleine sternchen Felllänge: mittel bis lang Fellfarbe: (bsp.) hellgrau bis grau mit etwas dunkleren Sprekeln (siehe Fellmusterung) Fellpflege: gut gepflegt, aber ein kleines bisschen wuschelig Augengröße: groß! sehr groß ;) Augenfarbe: dunkel ;) Ohren: normal mit jeweils zwei dezenten "schnipseln" (oder wie man das halt nennt) und nicht zu spitz (ohne schnipsel ist auch okay!) Nasengröße: mittel bis groß.. aber eher mittel ^^ Nasenfarbe: mittel, tendenz ins dunkle Blick: etwas gelangweilt ^.^ Ich hoffe, dass ich jetzt keine blöden "Anforderungen" gestellt habe ^.^ Wenn doch, dann kannst du ja nochmal nachfragen :D GLG, Dreamy Traumschwinge (Diskussion) 15:35, 26. Mai 2014 (UTC) Katze zeichnen *o* Hi Eule, Ich wollte dich fragen ob du mir auch so eine schöne Katze zeichnen kannst? *o* Wenn ja, hier ist die Beschreibung: Geschlecht: Weiblich Alter: Kriegerin Fellmusterung: ein bisschen gestreift xD Felllänge: mittel Fellfarbe: grau mit schwarzen Streifen :'D Fellpflege: etwas verstruppelt Augengröße: mittel Augenfarbe: dunkel Ohren: Mittel , spitz Nasengröße: mittel Nasenfarbe: grau Blick der Katze: Geht auch traurig? XD Wenn nein nett ^^ - [[Benutzer:Zweigkralle|''Zwe'ig'kra'lle'']]'' Hi!'' 17:43, 26. Mai 2014 (UTC) Genial, das Ich wohne in... Ich bin... DAs find ich echt supi cool! bild :3 hey euli, du hattest mir ja angeboten, eine katze für mich zu zeichnen (nochmal danke ^^). hier ist also die beschreibung ^^: Geschlecht: männlich Alter: Schüler Fellmusterung: gestreift (am besten dünne streifen, ist aber an sich egal) Felllänge: lang Fellfarbe: hellgraues fell mit dunklen streifen + blitzförmige, helle stelle am auge (musst du aber nicht machen ^^) Fellpflege: verstruppelt Augengröße: groß Augenfarbe: dunkel Ohren: mittelere, spitze Ohren mit Fellpuschel Nasengröße: ist mir eigentlich egal, aber ich sag mal mittel Nasenfarbe: hell Blick der Katze: entweder traurig oder der WFT?!?-blick (ich kann mich nicht entscheiden ^^°) nochmal vielen dank, dass du mir zeichnen willst ^^. und es tut mir leid, dass ich mich vorhin nicht mehr verabschieden konnte v.v Blitzstreif (Diskussion) 18:27, 11. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Sorry v.v Tut mir wirklich leid euli, ich meinte es nicht böse ;( ich wusste nicht das ich dir damit schade v.v ich wollte dich nicht verletzen, das meinte ich nur als Joke. Es war echt ne verdammt mieser Joke, bitte komm wieder v.v LG Krähenstern (Diskussion) 22:31, 21. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Ein Malauftrag für dich ! :3 Hii, ich finds super das du auch auf Aufträge hin malst ! Also, hier ist die Beschreibung : Geschlecht:Weiblich Alter: Einzelläufer (etwa 1-2 Jahre ) Fellmusterung: Weißes Fell, mit dunklem Gesicht und Ohren (Wie bei einer Siam) Felllänge: Sehr lang Fellfarbe: Siehe Fellmusterung Fellpflege: gut gepflegt und ordentlich Augengröße: Groß Augenfarbe: In Farbe sehr währe es helles blau, also hellgrau Ohren: groß mit Fellpuscheln und einer Narbe Nasengröße: Eher klein Nasenfarbe: Dunkel Blick der Katze: angespannt und bereit zum Kampf So , dass war die Beschreibung meiner Wunschkatze ^^ Ich hoffe ,das waren nicht zu viele Extrawünsche, ansonsten kannst du mich auch anschreiben :3 Danke schon mal im voraus ! Vergessen zu unterschreiben ! Sry ! Schimmeltoast (Diskussion) 16:46, 14. Jul. 2014 (UTC) DANKI <3 Danke euli das du wieder ein so schönes bild für mich gemalt hast <3 es ist wirklich schön geworden. Ich kann nur immer wieder betonen du kannst wirklich sehr gut malen! :3 <3 LG Krähenstern (Diskussion) 17:07, 25. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Bild :3 Für meine liebste Horror-bro hab dich lieb <3 thumb|348px|this is Eulenkralle ;) GGLG deine H-bro <3 Bloody the killer cat (Diskussion) 18:41, 4. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Bildileinichenileinichenichenchenlinchenleinichenleinichenchn Hier ist dein Auftrag,ich hoffe es is okay so :o Und ich hoffe die Sprenkel gehn so xD Ich kann iwie keine Sprenkel malen xD Deine [[User:Smaragdbeere|''C'o'r''''n'y'']][[User:Smaragdbeere|'' ]][[User:Smaragdbeere|♥You are my heaven...♥'']] 14:51, 15. Okt. 2014 (UTC)thumb|left Hallo Hallo Euli <3, wie gehts dir so und was machst du? :D Ich hab ein paar Bilder entfernt also nicht wundern - 16:11, 1. Jun. 2015 (UTC)